Nymbus
The Nymbus is a handheld game console developed by Button Studios in collaboration with Nintendo, released as a successor the the Nintendo 3DS. It was first unveiled on August 16th 2018 in a YouTube trailer on the Button Studios offical YouTube channel, where it was announced that the console and several launch titles would be released on November 12th in Japan, November 19th in Europe and North America, and November 20th in Australia. The codename for the product was Project Sky. Console Development Development for the Nymbus began in September 2017, led by the President of Button Studios, thepuddlecat as a console from which he could launch his future original titles. According to an interview with thepuddlecat, development was a rocky ride, with many problems faced during the process. He stated that he wanted the console to be "small, portable, but powerful", and it was very difficult for the development team to make such a small computer so powerful. In the end, the Nymbus acted as a smaller, more portable version of the Nintendo Switch, lacking some of the Switch's features in favour of handheld features from consoles such as the 3DS, including the 3D-projection feature, SpotPass, StreetPass and a D-Pad and Circle Pad. Features As previously mentioned, the Nymbus is a hybrid between the Nintendo Switch and 3DS with elements from other devices like the PS Vita, iPhone X and XBox One S. *The Nymbus' screen is a 16:9 ratio that has a maximum resolution of 720p and potential frame rate of 75fps, which is greater than both the Nintendo Switch in portable mode and 3DS. Additionally, 3D image is also in 720p, creating incredibly realistic-looking images, unlike the often jagged graphics created by the 3DS. *Unlike the Nintendo Switch screen, which has a thick black border around it when active, the Nymbus' screen fills up the entire height of the console, allowing users to fully immerse themselves in gameplay. While the console is smaller than the Switch, the screen is actually slightly bigger because of this. *The Nymbus is very lightweight, just over half of the weight of the Switch, which weighs 10.4 oz (approximately 300g). By comparison, the Nymbus weighs 5.8 oz (approximately 165g). It is thinner, as well, since the controllers cannot be detached. The Switch is 0.55 inches (1.4cm) thick, while the Nymbus is 0.35 inches (0.9cm) thick. *With a USB port at the bottom, many peripherals can be used with the Nymbus, including keyboards, custom controllers, gaming headsets and more. Additionally, you can connect it to a Windows or Mac computer to access some of your files and record image and audio straight from the system. *An NFC touchpoint exists underneath the circle pad on the left side of the console. Colours At launch, the Nymbus was released in two colour variations. Since then, more variations have been revealed. White_Nymbus.png|Pearl White Black_Nymbus.png|Galactic Black Dark_Blue_Nymbus.png|Night Sky Blue Red_Nymbus.png|Ruby Red Pink_Nymbus.png|Marshmallow Pink Grey_Nymbus.png|Stone Grey Yellow_Nymbus.png| Purple_Nymbus.png| Fruit_Punch_Nymbus.png| Neon_Blue_Nymbus.png| Orange_Nymbus.png| Software The Home Menu is a new and improved version of the 3DS' home menu, where the user can access a selection of pre-installed apps and the game cartridge put in their console. There is also a sidebar that appears while in the home menu, giving access to the Nymbus Store, Friends Menu, Settings and Browser. Sidebar Across the top of the screen, there are several options available to the player wherever they go within the home menu. These are, from left to right: *'User settings' - Displays the current user's avatar and gives them the option to make changes to their user, link it to a Nymbus account or change user. *'Nymbus Store' - Shortcut to the Nymbus Store, where the player can add funds to purchase software online. *'Friends' - Register friends and add friends through social media (Facebook, Twitter, Google or Instagram) or via friend code. You can also exchange messages between your friends and set up groups to play games together. *'Settings' - Change any options to your console, such as date, time, internet, privacy, brightness, etc. *'Notifications' - Delivers latest news, messages and offers. Pre-Installed Applications *'Health & Safety Information' - Collected healthy and safety information about the product. *'Camera' - Take high-quality photos using either inwards-facing front camera, or outwards-facing back camera. The back camera also has an automatic flash in low-light. *'Sound Test' - Record and play back high-quality audio clips. *'Mii Maker' - Mii Maker is back with a catchy new theme and many new featuers you can add to your Miis. Store up to 1000 Miis! *'Photo Gallery' - View your photographs and captured photos. You can make edits, albums, and post your masterpieces to social media. *'Sky Cloud' - Game data, photographs and other saved files are automatically backed up to the cloud, if you sign up with a Nymbus account when creating a user. *'Internet Explorer' - The default web browser on the Nymbus. If you don't like it, you can download another browser from the Nymbus Store. *'Super Mario Bros.' - Every console comes with a pre-installed version of Super Mario Bros. for the NES, which you can play anywhere, anytime. *'Twitter' - Sign in to your Twitter account to access the site through your Nymbus. *'Facebook' - Sign in to Facebook and view your account on the Nymbus console. *'Instagram' - If you sign in to Instagram you can view your feed and your own account on your Nymbus console. *'Button Medals' - After connecting a Nymbus account to the system, the user can earn medals through completing tasks in different games. Games List of Games Any page that has Category:Nymbus Games on it will be added here automatically. If you'd like to port a game to the Nymbus, please ask for permission either in the comments or on my talk page - I will probably say yes. Trivia *The Nymbus is the first console manufactured by Button Studios. Category:Handheld Consoles Category:Ninth Generation Consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:2018 Category:Puddle's Stuff